fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC10
Freeze! The Officer With A Burning Passion!(凍結！ 燃える情熱を持った将校！''Tōketsu! Moeru Jōnetsu o Motta Shōkō!) is the tenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first part of a three-part story arc culminating at PriHeaPC12, a tribute to [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure! ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!] Summary During her hunt for the Prism Cards, Mio winds up running afoul of Aya’s brother and YPD officer Kotaro Kyuseishu and a dangerous chase ensues. Meanwhile, the city begins gearing up for the yearly Grand Flower Festival where a quiz competition is being held. Hikari decides to enter and begins preparing herself while also having to put up with the previous champion Kasumi Ayamu. Major Events * Kotaro discovers Mio's identity as Cure Hunter * Hinata is revealed to be Kotaro's superior prior to Darkest Day * This episode marks the debut of Tomakashi Akio and Ayamu Kasumi. * Aida Mana and Regina make a cameo appearance near the end Plot Immediately following the previous episode, Mio is running away from Kotaro who had spotted her during one of his normal patrols. He calls for her to stop in the name of the law, but she's does not listen, instead opting to use Eas' teleportation powers to escape him. This infuriated the man as he went to return to the station.From there, he is called up by the current YPD police chief Tomakashi Akio. He asked him why he was suddenly driving through the city all willy-nilly, to which the young man responded with the fact that he was chasing after Cure Hunter. Akio then asked if he had caught the criminal to which he shook his head and said no. Disappointing, Akio then told him that it's impeachable that every officer would be prepared for any the recent monster attacks, which mean that he was not to chase the Precure at this time. Kotaro soon complied as he returned to his office and wondered what his superior would have done differently. The next day, the whole school is buzzing about the upcoming Grand Flower Festival, a festival that was created in honor of the recent harvest and to ring in the summer season. As the girls talk about the upcoming festival, Hikari soon noticed a poster for the festival's Twin Rose Quiz Shock competition. Curious, the girl thought it would be fun to enter before asking Aya if she would like to be her partner. Before Aya could answer however, the group are soon confronted by Ayamu Kasumi, one of the previous champions who won the contest for five years straight She soon boasts how she's heard of who Hikari was before stating that she'll be awaiting her appearance on the stage. Afterwards, Aya decided to join Hikari if only to break Kasumi's winning streak. Meanwhile, Mio was mentally scolding herself for nearly getting caught by the police before using her lunch time to continue searching for Prism Cards. Unfortunately, she ended up finding a bad place to transform as before she could, Kotaro was coming back from his lunch break when he noticed that Mio had one of the prototype devices that was stolen several months ago. He tried to ask where she had gotten it, Mio soon ran as a chase occurred through the school and into a nearby alleyway where Mio used the Bad End Blizzard to try and stop her pursuer, however this ended up exposing her identity as Cure Hunter. Confused by this, Kotaro asked why the daughter of one of the most decorated officers in the force was masquerading as one of the most dangerous criminals of recent memory. He felt like if Hinata was still alive, she would be disappointed by she was doing. Mio simply told him that he never knew her like she did, before using Eas' teleportation ability to escape once more. As she escaped, she was spotted by another person, this time it was a young girl with pink hair who had come to participate in the Twin Rose Quiz Shock competition. After she was called on by her partner, she soon wrote her name on the registration forum. Aida Mana. Characters Pretty Cures * Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light * Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash * Kogo Jou / Cure Noble * Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity Mascots * EnEn * Gureru * Kuroro * Yumeta Villains * Fusion * Dark Matter * Dark Onibi * Bottom * Minikans * Asteroids Secondary Characters * Kyuseishu Kotaro * Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter * Tomakashi Akio * Sakagami Ayumi * Ayamu Kasumi * Aida Mana * Regina Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Freeze! The Officer With A Burning Passion! ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Splash - N/A ** Cure Noble - N/A ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Hunter - Bad End Beauty, Eas * This is the first episode since episode 1 where the main Cures do not perform a Prism Change Trivia * This is the first in a series of episodes that do not feature a battle between the main Precure and the villains in any fashion Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers